


Don't Tell Bucky the Babysitter is Iron Man

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Prompt Fills 2018 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Children, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Steve and Bucky have big plans for their anniversary, so when their babysitter falls through, they turn to Tony Stark to watch their adopted daughter, Sarah. In a blind panic, Tony calls the only person he trusts to help him take care of a tiny human.





	Don't Tell Bucky the Babysitter is Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by two different comment_fic prompts: _Any, any, "No, no, no, you can't make me responsible for a tiny human!"_ and _Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, babysitting comes with the challenge of trying to feed a baby/finicky toddler._

“No, no, no, you can’t make me responsible for a tiny human!”

Tony shook his head wildly and went back to tinkering. Steve stood in front of his work bench, bouncing a dark-haired, blue-eyed toddler on his hip.

“Come on. It’ll only be for a couple of hours. Wanda and Viz had something come up and can’t watch Sarah. I’ve been planning this thing for me and Buck’s anniversary for _months_.”

Tony sighed. “Okay, fine.”

“It’ll be good practice,” Steve said, grinning and handing Sarah off to Tony.

Tony went wide-eyed. “Don’t you _dare_ say that in front of Strange.”

~*~

"Friday, call Stephen Strange."  
  
"Yes, sir. Calling Doctor Frowns-a-lot."  
  
Tony kept bouncing the toddler on his hip. It was making her giggle, and the longer he kept a smile on baby Sarah's face, the better.  
  
"Have you found me somebody to love yet?" Stephen's voice echoed, and the sound of his baritone voice sent a calming wave through Tony's body. _The bastard._  
  
"Is that really your ringtone for me?"  
  
"Yes. What's going on?"  
  
"So, um, couple of things. I know you said you weren't coming over tonight because you were busy doing sorcerer-related things, but Steve just dropped off Sarah for me to babysit and I might be kind of sort of slightly panicking."  
  
The line went dead.  
  
"Wow, thank you Stephen, thanks a lot -"  
  
A portal opened five feet away from him and Stephen stepped through it.  
  
"Why didn't you just say you were coming over?"  
  
Stephen shrugged. "You said you were panicking."  
  
"Whatever. Help me."  
  
Stephen walked over and took Sarah out of Tony's arms. "Hiiiiii cutie. Was Uncle Tony being mean to you?"  
  
"You know I can hear you, right?"  
  
Stephen nodded his head but kept looking at Sarah, who was laughing and pawing at Stephen's facial hair.  
  
"She seems fine to me. Why were you panicking?"  
  
Tony scoffed. "Because I'm bad at...tiny humans."  
  
Stephen rolled his eyes. "If you gave yourself a chance, I think you might be surprised."  
  
Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Should we feed her?"  
  
"I think she's fine for now. Let's watch some youth-oriented educational programming and see how that goes."  
  
"Do you mean...The Wiggles?"  
  
Stephen nodded and walked toward the living room. Tony buried his face in his hands and scrubbed at his skin.  
  
"Lord, see me through this."  
  
After a couple of hours spent watching The Wiggles and taking turns bouncing on Uncle Stephen and Uncle Tony's knees, Sarah was starting to get a tiny bit fussy.  
  
"Okay. Food. Food for a baby. What do babies eat, Doctor?"  
  
"Didn't Steve leave you a diaper bag with supplies?" Stephen asked.  
  
"Oh. Right." Tony fished around in the bag and pulled out a pouch at random. "This says Banana, Strawberry, Raspberry, and Mixed Grain. That sounds...healthy. I guess."  
  
Stephen sat on a bar stool and had Sarah perched on the counter with her legs dangling off the side. Tony twisted off the cap to the pouch and handed it to the toddler. She grasped it in both hands and started sucking on the spout. Stephen reached out and gave the packet a slight squeeze.  
  
Whether it was the banana or berries or mixed grains, the pout that came over Sarah's face indicated that she did not like the taste one bit. She pulled the spout from her mouth and gave the pouch a hard squeeze, pureed fruit squirting up and into her hair, on her clothes, and on the counter.  
  
"This is going well." Tony said, sighing.  
  
After two more failed attempts at different pouches of food, Sarah finally settled on the Apple, Purple Carrot, and Blueberry with Yogurt. About a third of it still ended up all over Sarah's face and on the counter, however. She giggled happily at the two dazed, fruit-covered adults in front of her and slapped the empty pouch on the counter over and over again.  
  
"It's a good thing you're cute, you know." Tony said, his voice resigned.

"Sir, someone is at the door. It appears to be Miss Wanda Maximoff."

"Oh thank you, Friday. Thank you thank you thank you, let her in."  
  
A few moments later, Wanda walked into the kitchen and took in the scene: grinning toddler Sarah, exasperated Tony Stark, and Doctor Strange with a tired, but bemused look on his face.  
  
"Steve called me. He said he wouldn't be able to pick Sarah up until later and that I should check on you if I could."  
  
"Can you take her Wanda?" Tony asked, his eyes wide and pleading.  
  
Wanda smiled. "Yes, I can." She gathered up what remained of the supplies, packed up the diaper bag, and grinned when Sarah reached out toward her with a smile.  
  
"Let's go, poppet. Steve says thank you by the way. He also asked me to mention that he hopes it was good practice? He said you would know what he meant."  
  
Tony turned his grimace into a somewhat polite smile. "Yes. Thank you."  
  
"Good night. Say good night to Uncle Tony and Uncle Strange, little Sarah!"  
  
The little girl waved at the two of them with fervor and Tony had to admit that his heart melted a bit at the sight.  
  
After Wanda left, the two of them sat in the kitchen for a few more moments in silence.  
  
Stephen stood up, moving behind Tony and hugging his shoulders from behind.  
  
"Not so bad, right?"  
  
"I guess. If you hadn't come over, who knows what would have happened?"  
  
Stephen grabbed a rag and started cleaning up the dried food stains from the counter. "Good practice, I imagine."  
  
Tony looked up and saw Stephen smiling.  
  
"No ideas. None. Not yet anyway."  
  
But Tony couldn't help but return Stephen's smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
